whack_yourfandomcom-20200214-history
Whack Your Boss with Superpowers
For the original by doodie.com, see Whack Your Boss. Whack Your Boss with Superpowers (aka Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power '''or '''Whack Your Boss Superhero) is a game in the "Whack Your" series and the third by Box10. In this one, you have 13 ways of whacking your boss, and all of the kills are references to pop culture. Characters * The Man - A grown-up version of the kid from Box10's other "Whack Your" games (those being Don't Whack Your Teacher and Whack The Thief). He has many superpowers hidden in his office and must use them to kill his boss. * The Boss - The whack target in this game. Kills Note: The format of kill listing for this page is: ' '#. Item Used for Kill (What the kill is a reference to) - Summary of kill # Claws (X-Men) - The man grabs a pair of Wolverine's claws from a shelf and uses them to chop his boss into pieces, which after he does, the boss falls into pieces. He leaves the office thinking of pizza. (Note: this is similar to the sword kill in Whack Your Computer.) # AllSpark Cube (Transformers) - The man grabs a cube and throws it into the center of the room, in which then his office peripherals transform into robots and shoot at the boss, one of them then shoots missiles at the boss, killing him. Then they combine into a car and the man drives away in it. # Pouch (Doraemon) - The man grabs a pouch from his table and takes out the Small Light, which he uses to shrink the boss, then he stomps on the boss due to the boss being small and then exits his office via the Anywhere Door. # Headband (Naruto) - The man grabs a headband from his easel and puts it on, and uses the Clone Jutsu ability to make many clones of himself. The clones then attack the boss, and then they all gang up on the boss and then they disappear, and the man also exits the office via disappearing. # Lightsaber (Star Wars) - The man grabs a lightsaber from a shelf, which he then uses the force to choke his boss and then uses the lightsaber to slice his boss in half. He exits via disappearing. # Mask (Mortal Kombat) - The man puts on a mask and tells his boss to come to him, which he then uses Sub-Zero's iceball attack to freeze the boss and then uppercut the boss to pieces. He exits the office normally. # Goggles (X-Men) - The man grabs Cyclops' goggles from a shelf and fires a laser beam at the boss's torso and arms, and then he blasts the boss's head. The man exits by shooting a laser at a wall and leaving. # Cape (Superman) - The man grabs a cape from a mannequin and then puts it on and then grabs the boss and flies him to space, and then he flies the boss back to earth, and then destroys the whole office building, killing the boss also. The man then flies off. # Kamehameha (Dragon Ball) - The man grabs a 1-star Dragon Ball from a table and becomes Super Saiyan, which he then uses Goku's Kamehameha to blast the boss to another part of the earth. He leaves via teleporting. # Flute (Godzilla) - The man grabs a flute from a table and plays the flute, making Godzilla come to the office, grabbing the boss and eating him. Godzilla then picks up the man and makes him ride Godzilla. # Mjolnir (Thor) - The man grabs Mjolnir from a shelf above his door and hits the boss's head with a hit, the head exploding upon being hit by the hammer. The man then exits via thunder. # Web (Spiderman) - The man grabs Spiderman's glove and uses the web ability to throw his boss around the office, eventually killing the boss. The man exits by using the web swing. # Gloves (Hulk) The man grabs two giant hand gloves from a desk and then Hulk Smashes the desk and grabs and swings the boss by the leg. He leaves by saying "PUNY BOSS" and exits through smashing the roof. Trivia * Like the other 2 "Whack Your" games by Box10, this one also has Scott Joplin's The Entertainer constantly playing in the background. Category:Games Category:Games by Box10